The Umbra Queen's Epic Moves, Part II
This is the second-to-last episode of Winx Infinity: Girl Power and is also the second-to-last episode in the Winx Infinity spinoff series. * This, the episode before, and the episode after it make up the series finale. Summary Do the Winx have what it takes in order to defeat the Umbra Queen? The Umbra Queen has used the Core's Power to create more creatures to stop the Winx and launch weaver nets to take over the world. Characters # Bloom # Giselle # Cornelia # Aquila # Emma # Irma # Cassandra # Orpheu # Deniz # Lula Twinkle # Sylvie # Gervaylla # Frizzy the Frost Elf # Zlata # Silema # Goyle # Grace # Amethyst Fairy # Lijion # Mayfair # Vivace # Oscar the Red Panda # Lauria # Freya # Serenity # Fayra # Phoebe # Jellemia # Nestea # Sakura # Sheyla # Musa # Tecna # Aisha # Flora # Stella # Roxy # Daphne # Tine # Sophie # Annabelle # Lorelei # Irice # Raina # Anima # Telaria # Sky # Riven # Timmy # Brandon # Libby # Seimara # Infis # Kestrel # Krystal # Mirta # Kiko # Pepe the Duck # Prilla # Rani # Fira # Beck # Fira # Mossycoat # Petra # Calipso # Meridian # Sword Girl 1 # Sword Girl 2 # Sophie # Wind # Akki # Phori # Erukaida # Rosalina # Dante # Yelena # Sasha # Alesta # Libya Augusta # Libra # Cleopatra # Oreya # Adel # Axel # Ashley # Brianna # Autonna # Summer # Spring # Rosa # Grace # Forest Fairy # Dottiana # Anabi # Krishanne # Greta # Darien (First Appearance) # Angel (First Appearance) # Milly # Nike # Yvonne # Felicity # Calliope # Jupiter # Portia # Mortia # Iconix Club # Madis Club # Virginia # Umbra Queen # Malice # Discord # Violence # Dark Knight # Rachel # Quinn # Elwene Ehrwald # Jasmine Tirel # Sol # Arctica # Francis O'Furious # Duchess Taylor #Viper of Darkness #Envy (First Appearance) #Ayao Gabija #The Countess #Bouncer Foo #The Rabbit Prince #Mind Flayer #Vanity #The Trix #The Depraysie Sisters #Stingy #Tyranna #Varaya (First Appearance) #Diamond Warrior #Harpy Queen #Heartsia #Witch Queen #Serphina (First and Only Appearance) #Lina #Mara #Matilda #Zazzor #Barbella #Selina #Diaspro #Valtor #Lord Darkar #Electra #Decay #The Coven (First Appearance) #Asphodel #Peacock (First Appearance) #Sidero Black (First Appearance) #Daeva Black (First Appearance) #Grim Bokos #Aries Scorpio #Trolls #Cyclopses #Minotaurs #Firespore Goblins #Violet Fungus Goblins #Hound Archon #Storm Giants #Frost Giants #Daemonette #Skavens #Warrior Angels #Archangels #Harlequin Roach #Troll Rogues #Crazy Troll #Lava Trolls #Katrina Duar #Trogs #Ogres #Winged Lions #Troll Hounds Umbrilvania's Core Scene # Delix Club # Bloom # Giselle # Cornelia # Aquila # Emma # Irma # Prilla # Rani # Beck # Fira # Grace # Sylvie # Olympia # Sellyna # Psyche # Coraly # Talia # Paintina # Phoebe # Glim # Stella # Musa # Tecna # Aisha # Flora # Roxy # Maya # Nestea # Sakura # Queen Miriam # King Ortiel # Goyle # Gretchen # Cosmo # Queen of Spades # Queen of Hearts # Queen of Clubs # Queen of Diamonds # Time Goddess # Krishanne # Hope (First Appearance) # Lemon # Tanika (First Appearance) # Woodrow (First Appearance) # Calipso (First Appearance) # Starlight # Umbra Queen # Sol # Bouncer Foo # Arctica # Dark Knight # Rachel # Quinn # Quinn #Ruthy the Ruthless (First Appearance) #Mina #Prickles #Fashion Spider #The Trix #Valtor #Diaspro #Belladona (First Appearance) #Selina #Eileen the Doll #Umbra Bandits #Eris (First Appearance) #Trance (First Appearance) #Desdemona (First Appearance) #Venom (First Appearance) #Absinthe (First Appearance) #Orpheus (First Appearance) #Tyrannica (First Appearance) #Cyclops Girl #Cyclops Girl 2 #Capt'n Pout #Fire Girl #Elenora (First Appearance) #Kaiya (First Appearance) #Tora (FIrst Appearance) #Kaiyo (First Appearance) #Trolls #Cyclopses #Grim Reapers #Ogres #Tauren Warrior #Lizard Warriors (First Appearance) #Umbrites (First Appearance) #Umbra Mercenaries (First Appearance) #Taweret (First Appearance) #Mole Bears #Anubis (First Appearance) #Firespore Goblins #Enerja #Ahmorrah #Ra #Ahri #Elorae #Fraz Urbluu (Only Appearance) #Froghemoth (Only Appearance)